Miracle Waiting to Happen
by liesunheardof
Summary: HarryDraco. They fight they make up all over again.But Draco can't take it anymore. Will this final fight be the end of them. Some angst and some fluff. Slashy goodness.


**Disclaimer**: Obviously not mine.

**Warnings**: Slash. Boy and Boy. Harry and Draco.

* * *

**Miracle Waiting to Happen**

I can feel him watching me. He's always looking at me. Everytime I come into a room I can feel his eyes watch my every move. I wish he would stop. I'm tired of trying to avoid him. I'm tired of meeting him in secret only for him to tell me that we should stop. I sometimes wish he didn't love me. But then again what would I do without the love of my beloved? What would I do without Harry? Everytime we meet we have the same argument. We are on different sides of the river. His golden boy image, my ice prince façade.

It was unbelievable at first to hear him say that he liked me to the point that it went past a normal crush into full-fledged love. I suppose no matter how hopeless I thought it was, I knew deep down that he did love me. He was my escape, my outlet to be me. My savior yet my destroyer. I love him, yet it hurts to do so. He could mean my downfall, my fall from grace. I gave him everything, my trust, my heart, and my love. Yet he still thinks we shouldn't be seeing each other anymore.

_I wish you didn't love me. I wish you'd make this easy on me Harry. If you plan to let me go, do so. Don't come running back to me. You haunt my dreams Harry, because of that I can't sleep. Everytime I see you, think of you this feeling of uneasiness rushes in my body. You try to hate me, but you can't. I can see it in your eyes. The devotion, the trust, the respect, the lust. You want me Harry, you try to own me but you can't. I can't be forgiving you time after time you do this to me. Don't let me go unless you mean it Harry. My heart can't take this much longer._

It's Saturday, a Hogsmede weekend and there you are watching my every move. Everytime I blink, every damn time. I keep thinking that we shouldn't be together; we shouldn't even be in love each other. We're too different, our backgrounds, our friends, and our lives. It makes it too hard for us to love each other. Amazingly though we do, we love each other so much time apart hurts us more than we would have thought. I wonder how much time do we have till everything that every memory we've made falls apart. I still feel your eyes watching me walk back to the castle. I here you make an excuse to your friends so you can follow me back. I hear your boots click on the stone floor, slowly following me to my private room. I wonder what do you want to talk about now Harry.

Well, let the show begin.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

_I can't seem to take my eyes off of you. Everytime I enter a room my eyes search for you, my beloved, my angel. I can never get enough of you. I love you with all I have. I would give up anything to make you happy, but there's this feeling in my gut that we if continue to do this I'll watch you be taken away from me, angel. I can't have that, I don't think I'd be able to survive if that happened. Which is why I try to distance myself from you. But no matter what I do, I always seem to want to go back to you. I want to see you smile, to cry, to laugh, to frown, to see you moaning underneath me begging me for more. I'm addicted to you. I keep telling myself this will be the last time, but I know it's a lie. You're everything to me I can never stop loving you_.

I see you walk back to the castle. You seem to know that I'm following you. I don't know what's running through your mind right now angel, but it seems that you've been depressed for the last few weeks. I'm going to find out why. You do know that I'll do whatever it takes just to make sure I don't hurt you. But somehow I know I do, I see it in your eyes. Even if it's just for a second I see it, and it hurts me that I'm the one who causes that pain.

* * *

**Narrator POV**

" Yes, Harry you want something." Draco drawled.

" I wanted to see you." Harry replied.

"Why Harry, I thought you said that last week would be the last time. I thought that we were over Harry."

" I made a mistake. I didn't mean to. Please, I'm begging you. Forgive me," pleaded Harry.

"Forgive you. Forgive you for what Harry. Forgive you for leaving me. Forgive you for having sex with me. Forgive for hurting me. Forgive you for breaking my heart, my very soul. I could forgive you but I don't want to," Draco whispered. He started to silently cry. He trembled, saying "No more Harry. I can't take this anymore. No more."

"Why? Give me another change. I can't live without you. I'll do anything to make you take me back." Harry said, desperation laced in his voice.

"NO! No more! You do this every damn freaking time! Telling me we're through only to have you come running back to me begging for my forgiveness! Begging for my love, my heart! My heart, Harry! Do you know how many times you've destroyed it? Do you. Just by saying a few simple words, you break every defense I've worked so hard to put up! I'm tired of hurting; I'm tired of crying my eyes out for you! Some silly Gryffindor!"

"Do you know how much pain I've been through. You know how much pain I go through at home, yet you still persist on hurting me," cried Draco. Harry looked at him with sadness and regret in his eyes. Like they were pleading Draco to forgive him one last time. All Draco could do at that very moment was watch him through tear-stained eyes silently trying to blink the tears away. He started to walk toward his bedroom door, not wanting anything to do with Harry at that moment. If he had his way never again. However Harry had different ideas, he grabbed Draco's waist before he got too far. Draco feeling an arm around him started to struggle, yelling and screaming at Harry to let him go. Whispering in his ear Harry said, "Please, I'm begging you just let me explain."

His body racked with tremors, Draco simply cried and pleaded "Let me go Harry, for the love of god let me go." Harry unexpectedly picked up Draco and carried him to his bedroom bridal style. Draco simply put his shaking arms around Harry's neck, as it was a habit. Harry positioned himself on Draco's bed, with Draco in his lap and his legs to the side, with his left arm around his waist to keep Draco steady. Harry thumbed away the tears Draco continued to cry.

Then he slowly started to speak " I can't, couldn't let you go. I won't, not now or ever again. The only reason I tried to was because of…" breaking off blushing.

Draco silently drank the information in he whispered " Because of what." Tilting Harry's head up so he could see his face, because as he talked it slowly dropped, Draco repeated his words.

Harry looking into the tear-filled eyes of his beloved felt compelled to speak saying "Because of this feeling I had." Still whispering Harry continued to speak trying to make sure his voice didn't crack " my gut kept telling me the longer we did this, the more likely I would lose you. I didn't want that. I was trying to protect you."

Slowly digesting his words Draco asked "Protect me from what. The war is over, my father is dead, and most of the deatheaters are either in Azkaban or ten feet under the ground."

"But what if they escape or something of that sort." Harry replied voice filled with repressed emotions.

"It doesn't matter. It isn't you decision to make. It's ours, you and I together. Not on your own you hero-complexed Gryffindor". Seeing Harry open his mouth, Draco raised his hand and hit Harry across the cheek. Harry was momentarily stunned to speak. Taking this advantage Draco continued to speak "Harry don't you get it. No matter what happens I'm always going to be there. Through thick and thin, through rain and shine. Nothing is going to change that. Especially one Gryffindor who thinks he knows what's best for his boyfriend."

Harry opened his mouth a few times before he started to speak saying, " I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I'd lose my sanity if were gone from my world."

"Really." Draco said a bit shocked.

"Yes. Very sure, I'd go crazy without you." He replied emphasizing each word with a kiss. Draco slowly opened his mouth so Harry could deepen their kiss. Harry quietly rolled Draco on his back with him on top, with his hand on the side of Draco to keep from crushing his smaller form. They stopped kissing to catch their breath. When Draco softly asked, "If I were to leave would you run after me."

Harry looked straight into his eyes and replied, "Anywhere and everywhere. I'd chase you till you stopped running or until I caught you."

"Promise me that you will never leave me, promise me that you won't break my heart again. Promise me, Harry." Draco said unshed tears shining in his eyes making them so much brighter.

"Never again. Promise. Never again will I leave you. Never again will I break your heart. Because if I did I'd break mine too." Harry said laughing softly.

"Together forever. Unbelievable isn't it. To think we would be in an relationship." Draco quietly stated.

"No not unbelievable. A miracle that was waiting to happen. A miracle." Harry replied.

* * *

A/n: Took me forever to find the perfect finish for this story. Thanks for reading. Review if you wanna drop some comments or criticism. Look out for my other stories. 


End file.
